1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for testing an angle between two legs of a torsion spring.
2. Description of Related Art
The angle between two legs of a torsion spring is generally tested by angle rulers or projective measurements. However, if the length of a twisted main body of the torsion spring is too long or the diameter of the main body is too large, the angle ruler will be useless. Although a projective measurement may be more effectible than angle rulers, the projective measurement will be imprecise because the main body cannot stand evenly on the platform while keeping its particular form.